


Mo's Oasis and The Radio Queen

by Galaghast



Series: Kid Cosmic and the Radio Queen [1]
Category: Kid Cosmic (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaghast/pseuds/Galaghast
Summary: Galaghast [my aliensona], also known as the Radio Queen, finishes up her daily podcast to grab a bite to eat. They decided to check out what Earth had to offer and ended up at Mo's Oasis Café.
Series: Kid Cosmic and the Radio Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Mo's Oasis and The Radio Queen

The podcast ended off with Galaghast on an empty stomach. Her eyes locked into the computer screen observing the never ending flow of fanmail. "I don't have time for this" she sighed and stood up.

Her spine crackled as she stretched. She's been sitting there for 3 days and was sore. "Grop" she mumbled, "Is there anywhere decent to eat?" She pulled out her phone, scrolling through a map of the area. "Too greasy... their food is bland... salty... Bad music, but good Hizoxian steaks... Mo's Oasis?" They stopped for a second. Mo's Oasis had zero reviews on the map's planet and restaurant rater... Though she never really liked eating anywhere that had no reviews whatsoever, the appearance was somewhat appealing to her... and it was just floating there, no planet, no nothing. It was just in the middle of nowhere.

"Hm... Virgohg, how's my schedule look?" She tapped into her personal communication radio. "As busy as ever, Ma'am" Virgohg answered. "CANCEL EVERYTHING FOR TODAY! I'm gonna go check out an unrated café!"

"Guh, everything?... even your therapy appointment?" Virgohg said sheepishly. Galaghast blinked for a moment. "Do I REALLY need Therapy?"

"You cried last week over gendolian mud serpents having no legs" Someone else tapped in. "FLABDRASSIT, JAZAELEA, STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Is she wrong?" Virgohg asked. Galaghast was silent. She shut off the radio and left to go to Mo's Oasis.

"Fry, Hamburg, Chuck, how long has it been since we've had any ACTUAL customers?" Flo said in distress.

"At least three days, Ma'am" Chuck answered.

"Well, it kinda makes sense since we were kinda sent up in space" Fry added onto what Chuck said.

A sudden chi.e of the door and a 5ft tall alien walked through the door. She was an insectoid Glabakrobian. "Hm... this is an interesting menu"

"Hi... uh..."

"What's a Cheese Burger? Can I try that? Oh and uh... I wanna try a glass of sun tea." She said. All six eyes focused on Flo.

"Uhm... of course. Uh, we don't get many... uh... folks like you around here." Flo said.

After the alien girl paid, she sat at a booth and pulled out something that looked like a spherical rubix cube and fiddled around with it.

"Hamburg"

"I heard her" he said, already putting a burger on the grill. The aroma that filled the air was pleasing to the alien girl.

"Chuck, be a dear and go give our customer a Sun Tea" Flo asked.

"Ok." He mounted a wheelchair and brought her a glass of tea. He sat it down in front of her. "Here you... AAAACK!!" He jumped back in suprise. "Gal... Galaghast...?"

She nodded and took a sip using a straw. She let the tea sit in her mouth for a moment. "Hm... not bad... very smooth... not overwhelming. Thanks." Galaghast said.

Chuck stammered in his language trying to respond. He then just bowed in respect and went back to the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" Flo raised an eyebrow. She knew something was up as soon as chuck spoke alien talk.

"Galaghast... big deal around here... she runs a podcast. it's very funny. Everyone calls her _'Radio Queen'_ "

"Hm, _'Radio Queen'_? That's a new one... maybe she'll bring in some business?" Flo smiled.

"Only if she enjoys the food. She very picky. Suprised she hasn't left" Chuck scratched the back of his neck.

Once her food got to her, she bowed her head respectfully. Glabakrobians often bowed their heads when thanking someone after they do them a favor. It's often used as a way to say "I owe you".

She nibbled away at the cheeseburger, her mandibles breaking off little bits of it as her tongue snagged it and brought it to her mouth. She didn't stop after the first few bites so it was safe to assume that she enjoyed it.

Her antennae flicked in satisfaction once she finished and she took a long sip of her tea before leaving. "Thank you" she said, walking out the door.

"Do you think she liked it?" Flo asked.

"She ate all of it. She may come back." Chuck said, heading to the table. He picked up the plate, underneath was a tip and a note with her number.

_This meal was rather satisfying, I have zero complaints. This will get a good review. Give this tip to the chef. They deserve it. And give this number to the owner of this establishment._

_I'd like to talk about advertisement._

_–Galaghast of Glabakarob_


End file.
